Private Roleplay: A Dragon Adventure (Spyro related) *Darkest, Venom and Spongebob only)
When Dr. Eggman accidentally uses chaos control to try and take out The Freedom fighters, he is teleported to another world and is pronounced "dead". When Eggman wakes up in a caver with a large quantity of purple crystal, when he tries to tap into the power that lies within it he reawakens the feared Dark Master, Malefor. Now Spyro and his friends must team up with The Freedom fighters and the Apocalian army to stop malefor once and for all, or have their worlds be conquored. Heros (Fanon and Canon) *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Spyro *Flame *Ember *Cynder *Noctis (Ven) *Ash (Son of Flame and Ember) *Nina (Daughter of Cynder and Spyro) *Teniahk *Sonic *Amy *Tails *Shadow *Anu *E123 Omega *Rouge *Blaze The Hedgecat *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Metal Patricia (SB100) *Jackbot Nega (SB100) *Combot Nega (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Renee the Wallaby (Ven) Anti-Heros/Neutrals *Frijir (Son of Zonoya and Malefor) *Jet the Hawk *Storm the Albatross *Wave the swallow *Nixis the Nocturnus Echidna (Ven) Villians *Malefor *Dr. Eggman *Zonoya *Everburn (Haunted by Zira and Scar's Spirits) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Jack-4 Commander (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Metal Jack (SB100) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) *Fury the Tasmainian Devil (SB100) *Clyde the Chameleon (SB100) *Professor Vulcan the Vulture (SB100) Roleplay Malefor's Voice: I am goign to be released? but by whom Dr. Eggman:(Now to draw out this energy *Laughs* The multiverse shakes as a large spike of energy sweeps around it awakening an evil that should never draw breath again Malefor: Awake and free On Mobius Darkstorm:(Drops to the ground Grabbing his head) Teniahk: Dad, Uncle Jack get help A rouge furred, Nocturnus Clan echidna watches from a distance. Teniahk:(Eyes glow red and Breathes Black flames) The echidna dodges Teniahk's attack. "Temper, temper..." Teniahk:(Punches the ground causing an earthquake0 Jack: Ok Teniahk. I'll come back with some help! (runs off to get his friends for help) Teniahk:(Roars and Breathes more black flames) The Echidna: Well, lioness, looks like you've made an actual threatening attack... (Jumps off the cliff he was on and pulls out his Leech Blade) Teniahk:(Pulls out Lava Swords) Darkstorm: Ten, stop The Echidna: Eh...? (Sheathes his Leech Blade) (With Jack) Jack: (running in super sonic speed) I hope it's not too late (spots Patricia) Patricia! Patricia: Hey Jack, what's going on? Jack: Darkstorm needs our help, we must get a medic out here! Patricia: I'll help you find some help Jack: Thanks Patricia, now come on let's go! (points to the left) I'll go this way...(points to the right) And you'll go that way Patricia: Got it (Goes to the right to find some help) Jack: (goes to the left to find some help) 8A rift opens and starts to suck people in) Jack: What the?! Patricia: What's happening? Jack: Come on let's go! Jack & Patricia: (tries to get away from the rift & tries to hold on tight to something stuck to the ground) Jack: (pulls out his walkie talkie & starts talking to it) Teniahk, we've got a problem. A rift has been opened! Teniahk: NO SHTAKO Jack: Uh, would you mind speaking in english? Darkstorm: you really don't want to hear that word translated Jack: Oh right. (End of part) In spyro's world (Warfang) Cynder:(Hmmm Spyro:(What Noctis: (Flying near by) Eh...? a rift opens and teniahk is flown into veiw Noctis: W-whoa! her body limp, her wings aren't flaping Noctis: (Catches her) she resembles the halfling they met Noctis: Hmmm... Teniahk:(groans) Noctis: (Sets her down) Hey... you alright..? Teniahk: Yes, wait wheres my dad? Spyro: Noctis we have a problem Malefor is... Who is this? Noctis: Not sure... but she looks kind of like the halfing. Teniahk:(Growls) Stop calling my father that *Roars* Noctis: Oh... he's your father? (Mutters) Sorry... Teniahk:(Hugs his snout) Noctis: Heh... Darkstorm: Teniahk *Lands* Hello Noctis, still angry at me for nearly killing you Jack & Patricia: (been blown out of the portal) Jack: Somebody catch us! We're gonna...(crashes to the ground)...ow...crash. Patricia: (lands on top of Jack) Oof! Jack: Ow! Patricia, your sitting on me. Patricia: Oopsie, sorry. (gets up & helps Jack up) Jack: Thanks...I needed that (brushes the dirt off of himself) Teniahk:(Turns to look at her father and Noctis see's a snake birth mark) Jack: Where are we? Patricia: I'm not sure, but I'll try to contact the Freedom Fighters (tries to contact the Freedom fighters through her walkie talkie) (in walkie talkie) Hello? Patricia to freedom fighters, come in. Please? Darkstorm:(It won't work here Jack: Why not? Darkstorm:(Opens the battery case to show that it is dust)